


We All Fall Softly

by StarseekerWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarseekerWolf/pseuds/StarseekerWolf
Summary: A collection of poems. Basically just a place to put down all of my poetry. I'm a bit nervous putting this out there, but you know, might as well. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Fortress

Looking in  
She seems happy  
Forever smiling  
Ever the curious one  
Too strong to be broken

But everything has its breaking point  
He was hers  
But he didn't  
Exactly  
Stay  
To see the aftermath  
Of the crack he made  
In her armor

She didn't  
Let her walls down  
For anyone  
But him  
Now  
He's gone  
And she is left  
With an empty fortress  
She finds  
That her loneliness echoes

Looking in  
She seems happy  
But her smile is forced  
She wanted him  
But she can't have him  
So she won't  
Let anyone  
Have her


	2. Say Yes

My heart is saying yes  
But my head is saying no  
What's smart isn't always what we want  
I know that  
But my mind still goes blank  
When he looks at me  
And my heart is as full as it has ever been

But his heart is saying no  
And so is his head  
So he says no  
And suddenly  
My heart is broken  
Because it knew my mind was right  
After all  
It always is

You can't spell heart without hear  
But somehow  
It never listens


	3. Dead Leaves

Time passes  
The leaves change and fall, change and fall  
I wish we could shed feelings like that  
Exchange them for something newer and brighter  
But it's that period of bareness that we fear  
So we let things stay the same

A day goes by  
No one said emotions were simple  
But I'm tired of feeling the same ones  
Over and over again  
I try to shake them but my branches are too thin  
And they are good at clinging on

A year goes by  
These feelings are old and shriveled, but still they stay  
Because if I rid myself of them, I'd have nothing  
And isn't being sad better than feeling empty?

A decade goes by  
I wish I could go back and tell myself all those years ago  
You should have worked on growing new feelings  
Instead of striving so hard to remove the old ones  
But you couldn't shake those old leaves  
It was all you ever thought about, more than sunlight or fresh air  
You didn't have to be left with nothing  
But now you are

Time passes  
My trunk bends in the gentle wind  
I wish I could tell you I made the right choices  
But if I did, I wouldn't be waiting for dead leaves to grow back  
Because not all of them were dead to begin with  
But now they are


	4. Colors

It's funny how the colors changed when I met him  
They didn't get brighter  
They were all the same as they once were  
It's just that the leaves reminded me of his eyes  
And the sky on a stormy day made me think of his favorite hoodie

There were other colors, too  
Like the red of his frustration  
And the green of my jealousy  
We tried to make it work  
But we were two young souls who met too soon

Now the gentle waves on the beach speak of the way we drifted apart  
And the crisp wind of a chilly winter day replays our goodbye  
Nature is beautiful but it is full of him  
I just want to move on, but I am here  
Always remembering


	5. A Person

There was a person I used to be  
When I was tired of fighting  
Life seemed a very long road  
A difficult one to traverse  
So I thought I was better off staying home

There was a day I opened my eyes  
I knew something had to change  
And it wouldn't be easy  
But that was alright  
I started letting myself believe again

There was a line I crossed in my mind  
Mirrors didn't scare me anymore  
Within them, I saw my better half  
Broken through my insecurities  
Maybe I was beautiful after all

There is a person I am now  
When I wake up in the morning  
I continue my journey down the long road  
It is difficult to traverse  
But I can't wait to see what I find


	6. Let Me

If his smile rivals the sun  
Then let my days be bright  
If his laughs chase back the shadows  
Let me drift through peaceful nights

If his eyes are full of wonder  
Give me time to stop and look  
If his lips are asking questions  
Let me be an open book

If his hands are soft and gentle  
Let me hold them with my own  
If his arms bring us together   
Let us never be alone

If his mind is spinning quickly  
Let me calm it with a touch  
If his soul becomes too weary  
Let me be there as a crutch

If he thinks that he is lucky  
I must be one of a kind  
All I ask is for some good years  
To be his, and him to be mine


End file.
